Nasib Aizen
by Frozenmoon17
Summary: Sequel to Kencan di Bali! Kejadian aneh apakah yang terjadi pada Aizen di RSJ Hueco Mundo? Oneshot, R&R doank deh...


Di-chan : "KETEMU LAGIII!!!"

Tie : "Stress amat ni anak..,"

Di-chan : ".... Tie! Kamu yang bikin ceritanya, ya?"

Tie : ***SUPER BIG** grin* "Benarrr sekalee!!!"

Di-chan : ".... SIALAN!!!" *nonjok Tie*

Tie : "OHOK!! Eh.. Ini sequel dari Kencan di Bali! Enjoy en review ajah!"

BLEACH beneran buanget, deh, punyanya TITE KUBO geto loh!

* * *

Nasib Aizen

Hueco Mundo, at 06.00 am

"Huahm…," Aizen terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengucek matanya. Ya, Aizen baru saja masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa Hueco Mundo, terletak di sebelah Las Noches. Dari sebelah kamarnya terdengar keributan. Rupanya, penghuni kamar sebelah, Aaroniero Aruruerie (mas Tite Kubo, susah amat namanya?), bangun dan membuat keributan yang amat ribut -?-. sambil duduk, Aizen melihat ke arah jam dinding yang terletak dibelakangnya.

"Pagi, Aizen-sama!" kata Gin yang tiba-tiba masuk. Aizen menoleh setelah melihat jam.

"Oh, pagi juga, Gin. Kenapa datang pagi-pagi?" tanya Aizen. Gin mengangkat kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aaroniero menelponku tiba-tiba. Dia minta dibuatkan sebotol susu," kata Gin sambil menahan tawanya. Rupanya hal kekanak-kanakan itu yang membuat Aaroniero masik ke RSJ...

"Apa? Susu??" gumam Aizen tak percaya. Dia lalu melihat pemandangan yang ada di sebelah kanannya melalui jendela. Ya, itu adalah Las Noches. Sudah lama sekali Aizen tidak masuk ke sana gara-gara tingkahnya yang akhirnya membuatnya dianggap gila oleh semua arrancar, Gin dan Tousen meski Tousen nggak bisa liat.

Memang apa yang dilakukan Aizen?

Ini yang dia lakukan:

Setiap pagi masuk ke kamar para Espada, Gin dan Tousen sambil mengucapkan, "Pagi, honey!"

Masuk ke kamar Gin dengan tiba-tiba lalu memasang hiasan kepala telinga kucing

Masuk ke kamar Ulquiorra sambil membawa baju cewek yang.. Aneh, dan menyuruh Ulquiorra untuk memakainya.

Memakai baju balet berwarna PINK muda, dengan dandanan serba PINK yaitu:

eyeshadow warna PINK tua

perona pipi warna PINK

bando PINK muda

lip balm PINK yang kinclong-kinclong

Akhirnya, setelah keempat kejadian gila itu, Aizen diseret sama Gin, Stark dan Nnoitra ke RSJ. Setelah ada di RSJ, Aizen yang nggak salah itu jadi tambah stress, dan akhirnya berniat aneh untuk mengumpulkan benda-benda PINK yang ada di seluruh dunia (baca Kencan Di Bali!).

Setelah Gin memasukkan Aizen ke RSJ yang baru, dimana di setiap kamar ada CCTV-nya, Aizen jadi nggak bisa kemana-mana... Merana banget deh...

Aizen sudah berada di RSJ ini selama sebulan. Dia lalu teringat kepada salah satu espada yang sangat dia sayangi dan dia cintai, Ulquiorra Sciffer. Tapi, gara-gara Aizen maksa si Ulquiorra buat pake baju cewek, jelas Ulquiorranya nggak mau. Jujur, dia nggak nafsu sama siapapun kecuali Ulquiorra (Gay, nih.. GAY!!!).

Aizen merenung sejenak. Dia benar-benar amat rindu pada Ulquiorra. Tiba-tiba..

CLING!

Sebuah bola lampu muncul dari kepala Aizen.

_AHA! IDE BAGUS!_pikir Aizen senang. Apa, ya, yang direncanakan oleh Aizen? Mari kita simak kisah malangnya...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Rumah Sakit Jiwa Hueco Mundo, at 23.30 pm...

Entah kenapa, tanpa sebab yang pasti dan akurat (?), CCTV yang menampilkan gambar ruang kamar Aizen mendadak menjadi gelap. Gin yang bertugas mengawasi layar-layar CCTV tersebut terkejut. Padahal, semenit lalu, Aizen sudah tertidur! Bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda dia keluar dari tempat tidurnya.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Bukannya Aizen bisa menguasai ilusi?

Gin lalu berlari menuju kamar Aizen. Dia terkejut. Selamat! Tebakan Gin dan saudara-saudara sekalian benar!!

AIZEN MENGHILANG!

_Gawat! Aizen-sama kabur! Kemana ya, dia?_ pikir Gin panik. Dia bingung mau memerintah siapa yang punya feeling yang tepat dan akurat. Kalau dia sendirian, sih.. Sudah pasti dia bakal kecapekan nyari di RSJ yang luas itu. Mau mita Tousen, gak bisa. Ntar yang ditemuin Tousen malah Arrancar... Kalo minta tolong sama Stark... Ah, udah jelas Stark paling ogah dalam hal nyari. Kalo mau minta tolong Barragan atau Halibel... Gin malah merinding mikirin mereka berdua.

Minta tolong Ulquiorra... Gak mungkin! Ulquiorra gak bakal mau ketemu sama Aizen lagi!!

Setelah itu, Gin terus berfikir, bagaimana caranya biar Aizen ketemu dengan cepat dan akurat (?).

Dengan amat pasrah, Gin lalu mulai mencari Aizen. Sendirian.

Meanwhile,

Aizen's kegiatan (?)

Aizen mengendap-endap masuk ke Las Noches. Dia celingak-celinguk, memastikan nggak ada siapa-siapa di belakangnya. Setelah yakin kalau aman, dia lalu memasuki Las Noches.

Setelah memasuki Las Noches, Aizen berlari menuju tangga ke lantai dua. Di lantai dua ada kamarnya, kamar Gin, kamar Tousen, dan kamar para arrancar. Lantai satu hanya untuk hollow.

Satu kamar berada dalam satu lorong, dan ukuran satu lorong itu sama dengan luas satu rumah mewah! Bayangkan saja, bagaimana luasnya Las Noches?

Sesampainya di lantai dua, dia memasuki kamar Gin terlebih dahulu. Aizen terkejut karena kamar Gin mengalami banyak perubahan. Mulai dari cat. Ya, cat dindingnya berwarna PINK!

Aizen bangga. Rupanya anak buah kesayangannya (?) tertular virus PINK-nya.

Setelah puas memandangi perabotan PINK milik Gin, dia lalu berjalan menuju kamar Stark.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Stark, Aizen mengetuk pintu pelan. Eh, tunggu. Bukannya ini tengah malem? Berarti udah pada tidur, kan? Ngapain ketuk pintu? Aizen jadi gila plus sedeng...

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Stark terbuka. Terdengar suara yang lumayan berisik dari TV yang menyala di tengah ruangan.

Aizen menunduk. Yang membuka pintu itu bukan Stark, melainkan Lilinette, fraccionnya Stark.

Lilinette mendongak, berusaha melihat siapa yang ada di depannya. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum lebar.

"Aizen-sama!" teriak Lilinette sambil memeluk tubuh Aizen. Aizen tersenyum, lalu mengelus-elus rambut Lilinette dengan seksama.

"Kapan Aizen-sama pulang??" tanya Lilinette. Matanya berbinar-binar karena dia sudah lama tidak bertemu Aizen. Tiba-tiba Aizen meletakkan jari telunjuknya di mulut Lilinette.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau aku kabur, ya!" kata Aizen. "Dan kalau ada yang mencariku, jangan bilang kalau aku berada di kamar Ulquiorra..," kata Aizen. Wajah Lilinette berubah menjadi sedih.

"Tapi Aizen-sama nanti main lagi, kan?" tanyanya polos. Aizen mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Aizen teringat sesuatu.

"Mana Stark?" tanyanya. Lilinette lalu melepaskan pelukannya sambil tersenyum.

"Stark-sama sudah tertidur pulas,"

Meanwhile,

Gin's Search

Gin dengan perasaan campur aduk berdiri di kamar Aizen. Dia sudah mengelilingi seluruh sudut RSJ itu tetapi Aizen tak ditemukan juga.

Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, Gin bergumam, "Aizen-sama... Kamu dimana...,"

Dia memandangi Las Noches dari jendela yang terdapat di kamar Aizen. Mata sipit Gin melebar.

"Aizen... Aizen-sama..??"

Aizen mengendap-endap lagi. Dia merasa kalau dia sudah berada di depan kamar Ulquiorra. Dia lalu mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut. Setelah lumayan lama menunggu, pintu kamar itupun terbuka.

Mata Aizen membulat. Kenapa.. Kenapa yang keluar.. BARRAGAN??

Aizen yang panik mengintip nomor kamar yang ada di sebelah pintu. OMG! INI KAMAR NOMER 2, BO!!

Barragan menatap wajah Aizen yang terkejut. Dia sendiri juga terkejut, kenapa ada Aizen disini. Padahal, Aizen udah diautopsi sama Gin di RSJ sebelah, kan??

"Lho? Aizen-sama?" panggil Barragan nyaris tak percaya. Yang dipanggil malah kabur.

"TUNGGU, AIZEN-SAMA!!!" teriak Barragan sambil melompat (WTH? Kakek-kakek melompaaaaaat!).

Aizen yang udah lemes akhirnya tertangkap. Barragan langsung memeluk Aizen erat-erat.

"AIZEN~SAMA~~!!!" teriak Barragan kayak bayi. Oh, man.. Bayi...

"UGH! BARRAGAN! HELP! TOLONG! TULANG GUE REMUUK!!" teriak Aizen sambil megap-megap nyari oksigen. Barragan mempererat pelukan "maut" nya. Aizen langsung tepar di tempat.

Gin's search

GUBRAK! Lagi-lagi Gin terpeleset di tangga masuknya Las Noches (ada begituan kaga si?). Entak kenapa, minyak bertebaran dimana-mana.

Gin mengangkat kepalanya yang berat dan benjol. Dia berusaha berdiri tapi... Kepleset lagi. Lututnya memar.

Dengan wajah memelas, Gin menatap jendela Las Noches.

"Aizen-sama...,"

Aizen's Nasib

Karena tubuhnya masih dalam proses penempelan -?-, Aizen berjalan ke kamar nomor 4 dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung. Kali ini, dia berjalan di depan kamar Halibel.

Supaya Halibel nggak keluar, Aizen pergi dengan mengendap-endap. Tapi... Saking malangnya sang Aizen...

PINTU KAMAR HALIBEL TERBUKA SENDIRI!

Oh, rupanya Halibel yang membukanya. Dia membawa sekantong plastik berisi sampah. Dia menatap Aizen sejenak, lalu pergi meninggalkan Aizen yang masih cengo lebar.

_Beruntung gue nggak disikat sama Halibel..._ pikir Aizen lega. Dia lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamar Ulquiorra, tapi...

"Tunggu, Aizen-sama!" kata Halibel yang membawa gentong besar berisi air sambil berlari kencang layaknya Eyeshield 21 walaupun dia masih pake piyama. Aizen terbelalak melihat semangat (?) Halibel.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Aizen lari terbirit-birit. Halibel mengejarnya.

"Tunggu aku, Aizen-sama!" teriak Halibel sambil mengangkat gentong air itu tinggi-tinggi. Aizen terpeleset dan jatuh.

Halibel melempar gentong air itu dan..

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! TOLONG!! DINGIIIN!! TOLONGG!!!" teriak Aizen yang hanyut (???).

Aizen mengangkat tangannya, mencoba untuk berenang, tapi Aizen malah semakin hanyut. Arus air yang kencang itu menyusuri lorong kamar Halibel yang gelap. Aizen terbanting-banting ke kanan dan kekiri.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!"

Gin's search

Dengan baju yang sudah robek-robek layaknya pemulung, Gin sampai di lantai 2. Gin merebahkan tubuhnya sejenak. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut. Dia mendapati kamarnya yang anggun (?) itu terbuka lebar.

_Gawat! Itu berarti Aizen-sama sudah masuk ke kamarku! Jangan-jangan.. Dia...,_ pikir Gin panik. Dengan semangat 1945 Gin menyusuri lorong yang gelap dan dingin itu.

Aizen's nasib

Karena habis hanyut di neraka sungai Halibel, Aizen berjalan dengan baju yang basah dan langkah yang terhuyung-huyung. Setelah sekian lama berjalan, akhirnya dia sampai di tempat impiannya, kamar Ulquiorra.

_Yippie! Akhirnya~!!!_ pikir Aizen senang dengan theme song we are the champion (?). Aizen lalu mengetuk pintu Ulquiorra.

Setelah sekian lama Aizen menunggu, pintu kamar Ulquiorra terbuka lebar. Ulquiorra keluar sambil mengusap-usap matanya dengan tampang innocent. Setelah agak sadar, dia terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

Ya.

Orang yang membuatnya syok melihat warna PINK.

AIZEN SOUSUKE!!

"A... Aizen-sama..??" gumam Ulquiorra tak percaya.

_Gak mungkin ada Aizen-sama disini! Dia kan sudah diautopsi (?) Gin-san di RSJ Hueco mundoooo!!!! _pikir Ulquiorra panik. Mata Hijaunya membulat, melihat apakah itu benar-benar Aizen.

_i... Ini bukan mimpi... Ini Aizen-sama..._ pikir Ulquiorra,

"A.. Aizen-sama..?" gumam Ulquiora pelan. Aizen mengangkat wajahnya.

"ULQUIORRA~~!! AKU KANGEEEEEEN!!!!" teriak Aizen sambil memeluk Ulquiorra yang ta berdosa itu. Ulquiorra nyaris pingsan karena syok.

"AIZEN-SAMA MESUM!" teriak Ulquiorra dengan wajah yang super merah.

"Ulquiorra jahat, neh! Gue kan kangen sama eloo!!" kata Aizen memelas. Wajah ulquiorra yang putih bertambah putih (bayangin aja dah).

"**YA-HAAAAAAAAAAA!!! AIZEN-SAMA KETEMUUUUUUUU!! CIHUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIII!!! HOREEEEEEEEEEE!!!"** teriak Gin sambil menunjuk ke arah Aizen dan lompat-lompat layaknya anak kecil yang baru dibelikan mainan yang paling dia inginkan. Aizen cengo.

"Gawat... gue ketemu..," gumam Aizen. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Gin menyeret Aizen ke RSJ lagi.

"GIN! LEPASIN!" teriak Aizen. Gin nggak peduli dan terus menyeret jasad (?) Aizen.

"Yah.. Aizen-sama ditangkep...," keluh Lilinette. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Atasan kita gila...," kata Nnoitra sambil tersenyum lebar selebar-lebarnya.

"Lebih gila senyummu tauk..," protes Grimjoww sambil menggendong Ulquiorra yang pingsan. Grimjoww dan Nnoitra langsung adu death glare.

Ya. Begitulah nasib Aizen yang malang.

Apakah diantara para readers ada yang pernah mengalaminya?

The End

* * *

Tie: "Piuh! Selesai...,"

Di-chan: *cengo*

Tie: *nglirik Di-chan* "Napa?"

Di-chan: "Kalimat terakhir sebelum the end..?? MAKSUD LOE APAAAAAAAA?????????"

Tie: "Hehe.. ga ada maksud... oke.. jangan lupa **REVIEW**!!" *pake TOA*


End file.
